I bug You
by luffy101
Summary: The Bug guy and the wind girl. Temari and Shino? Odd couple? Yes indeed! But maybe that’s what makes them a good couple…
1. When the Bugs Meet the Wind!

I Bug You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: The Bug and the wind girl. Temari and Shino? Odd couple? Yes in deed! But maybe that's what makes them a good couple…

* * *

When the insects meet the wind.

Shino stepped into the field with sweat running down his face. Training for three hours straight usually has no effect on him but in the blazing heat of the afternoon sun, anything was possible. The Chuunin exams were coming up in two week and he still didn't know what the hell to expect. Everyone in the competition was being kept in the dark because all the other Jounin's said the first part of the exam wasn't necessary. He thought to himself that the competition is starting to get here that the test would be soon. He starts to train so he can become a chuunin but he hears a noise coming from the bushes. He takes out a shuriken to defend himself against a possible foe. Kiba and Hinata step out from the bushes wondering why he didn't ask them to train with him. "What do you guys want?" Shino said as if he didn't want anyone to bother him.

"Don't get angry 'cause we are a team after all and we need to practice together for the exam." Kiba said defending himself.

"I... If you want… we can go." Hinata said scared something might start.

"No it's okay. Kiba's right we should practice so get ready now." Shino sends some of his bumblebees after Hinata. She screams in fright. "What happened? I thought you wanted to train." He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Fine. Byakugan! Now your in for it." Hinata said getting serious.

"Akamaru you Know what to do" Kiba said happily as Akamaru nodded. He jumped in the air tried to pee on Shino and Hinata but they dodged it . Temari appeared out of the bushes and the pee came flying at her from above.

"If this isn't juice so help me that I'll….." Temari said getting interrupted.

"Don't get so mad it was a mistake." Gaara said polite for once in his life as he appeared behind her.

" Its pee! How about I splash you with pee and we'll see how u like it!" She said still upset.

Gaara stared at Temari with a 'do it and you're dead' expression on his face. Shino appeared in front of Temari.

"Sorry about that. My teammates are a bit… stupid. I guess. Here my ants will eat or drink anything so how about I get some of them to clean it up." Shino said.

"Yeah that will help!" Tamari said in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

I know I know not that interesting at first, but I promise it will get better in the future. After all this is my first fan fic so I wouldn't mind constructive criticism. PLEASE write a review so that way I can change any mistakes in my first chapter. When I get some reviews I will start writing the second chapter, so please review! 


	2. Training Grouds! part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The Bug and the wind girl. Temari and Shino? Odd couple? Yes in deed! But maybe that's what makes them a good couple…

* * *

Chapter 2: Training grounds 

As they sat down eating lunch together, the ninjasnoticed that Shino was just staring at the trees. "What are you doing over there? Come join us to eat!" Kiba said to Shino as he gave Akamaru a piece of his sushi from his bento box.

"I had a rice ball already." Shino said as hewalked away. But then Hinata cae out of the shadow of a treeand hesitantly walkedtowards him until she was parallel to him, staring at him right in the face.

"W..why not j..join us." Hinata's shy demeaner made her begin twiddling her fingers. The Aburame's expressionless face was beginning to make her anxiety worse. All she could do was wait there until he responded.

"I'm going back to train, if you want to join me then hurry up. If you don't, then you'll fall for everything I'm going toset up in the forest. I'm warning you about this now so don't get mad." Shino said while he walked away into the forest.

"I'm not scared. Akamaru can… I better not say. How long do we need to wait for you to set up?" Kiba said not afraid of what he might set.

"Give me 20 minutes. Oh and Gaara, and Temari if you want to, you can come along as well."

" I don't think so. But Temari, you need the training so stay and do what ever it is they're doing." Gaara said getting up and walking away.

"Whatever." Temari voice was filled with annoyance. She hated the fact that her YOUNGER brother always had the right to order her around. What the fuck? She had rights as a human being too you know.

After the 20 minutes had passed, the Shinobibegan to walk the way Shino had went. From there, every thing just simply went wrong. Shino wasn't lying when he said 'come with me or suffer by yourselves'. First Hinata tripped over a wire and Kiba had caught her just in the nick of time because he noticed that a few smoke bombs had come flying towards their heads. They didn't expect to find traps this close to where they ate. Temari noticed that abeetle was onan Oaktree and remembered that he had some power that had to do with bugs.

"Hey! Doesn'the do something with bugs?" Temari asked wondering ifShino was whatching them at this very moment.

"'He'? Whose 'He'? Say names dammit!" Kiba managed to yell as he manage to evade the strong scent of the bombs.

"Shino you dumbass!" Temari shreaked.

" Uh, yeah... um, he can control insects. Well not control, but order them to do stuff." Kiba explained while Akamaru dodged two flying shurikens .

"Is that his? I think he's spying on us." Temari said pointing to the fly. She was getting ready to squash the fly, but Hinata stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked.

"It's another trap! Watch out!" Hinata threw a shurikin at the fly and hit another wire and tons of daggers flew at the four companions. "You see what I mean? That was a fly that was dead. Remember when his ants ate thaturine off you, one of his flies tried to eat it and it died so I guess he decided to use it." Hinata said explaining

_'Don't worry Shino, we'll see who gets who first..." _Hinata simply smirked and continued further into the forest with the rest.

* * *

I know, I know. It's still boring but you have to admit it is getting better, so please write reviews. It helps me with it. I might make Hinata a little OCish but don't mind her. 


	3. Training Grounds! part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Training Grounds Part 2

Hinata continued into the forest as Kiba and Temari followed close by. All of a sudden Hinata spotted Shino from afar.

" Temari, go ahead." Hinata whispered, making sure that no bugs or shino would hear.

Temari went ahead and opened her fan as she prepared to attack. As she walked ahead she saw Shino's figure coming closer and closer as she approached it. She swung the fan and Shino was caught off guard. He flew and landed on a tree branch.

He heard a hissing sound and just remembered that he had set a trap there. HE quickly jumped off the tree before it could set the trap off. Kiba saw him as he jumped right before the tree branch exploded.

Shino got out of sight before the rest of the team could attack again. "That was close but what happened to the fly's I sent out. Hmm. They must have killed them. That wont happen a second time, I wont allow it." Shino said to him self.

" For some reason, I think Shino figured out about us killing his bug. But I don't think he knows we followed the scent ok his flies right back to him." Kiba said to the girls hiding in the bush with them.

"Uh oh. We're in trouble." Kiba said realizing that there was a smoke bomb under his foot and if he lifted his foot it would set off. He had to lift his foot though. He slowly lifted his foot, trying not to set the bomb off but it was triggered from his movements and it went off. Shino heard that one of his traps were set off and heading the way he saw the smoke coming from.

"You are a fucking idiot. You know that?" Temari said while knocking him up side the head. "Why would you do that if you saw the stupid thing." Temari said screaming at Kiba as he rubbed his head.

"I can't smell him because of this stupid smoke. He knew it would mess up my nose. Hinata why don't u try to see where he's at?" Kiba said rubbing his nose instead of his head now.

Hinata nodded her head as she used her Byakugan(white eyes) to find where he was. Shino came from behind and stole Akamaru from behind. When the smoke cleared Kiba noticed Akamaru was missing.

"Akamaru! Come here boy… Akamaru" Kiba yelled.

" I believe this belongs to you Kiba." Shino said as he held Akamaru by his fur. Kiba looked up.

"Akamaru!" He said running towards Shino. Shino quickly pulled out a kunai and held it to Akamaru's small body.

"Give up and I wont hurt him." Shino said still holding the kunai in his hand.

" Fine I give up. You win this training session this time… nut not the next." Kiba said as Shino handed him the dog.

" I knew this training would end up as a failure to us. I should have teemed up with Shino." Temari said as she stared at Shino in defeat.

" Yeah… you should have." Shino said with a 'I told you so' voice.

I know its still boring but it is getting better. So will you please please please write reviews to give me idea's. give me some suggestions on some new chapters. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked my story.


	4. My True Feelings for You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4: My True Feelings for You!

As Hinata and Kiba walked back to Konoha they started to think but the 2 of them then realized that Temari and Shino were still back at the training spot. Kiba told Hinata to keep going that he'll catch up. As he headed back Akamaru fell. Kiba went down and said, " Are you ok Akamaru? Did you hurt your ankle?" Akamaru's ankle was bleeding. He saw that a piece of a tree cut him. He picked him up and kept going.

As he headed toward the training spot he heard someone sparing. It was Shino and Temari. Shino fell to the floor but Temari acted like she fell. The truth was that she out used her chakura and fainted. Kiba came out and asked, " What happened? Did you kill her?"

Shino said in response " No she's fine. She just needs some rest." He picked up Temari and started back to the village. He caught up to Hinata and she was shocked to see Temari knocked out cold seeing how she had handled Ten-ten in the 2nd part of the exam. "Don't worry she's alright. Lets go home." He said to Hinata. "Kiba will you hurry up." He shouted out loud as Kiba caught up with them.

When they got back to the village Temari woke up on Shino's back in a startled state of mind. "What happened? Oww." Temari said while she rubbed her head.

"We were sparing and you got hurt by accident. I'm sorry." Said Shino.

"Well it's ok seeing how you apologized. I'm ok if you wanted to know." Temari said at first with an all right tone then into a mean/angry voice. "Wait till next time you'll be the one who's going to be knocked out."

"When ever you want to spar just ask and I'll beet you again." Shino said with confidence. He wondered if she had somewhere to sleep but didn't say anything.

"Well I'll talk to you later. This is my house. Hinata don't you got to turn here?" Kiba asked her with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I'm coming." Hinata said wondering why he was smiling. Her and Kiba walked away.

When they left the other two started walking. "You got a place to sleep tonight? 'Cause if you don't you can stay at my place." Shino asked scared of the response.

"I'm just going to camp. Plus I wouldn't want to impose." Temari said blushing because of the fact that he asked her to sleep over.

" You wouldn't be imposing at all. In fact I…. Kinda want you to sleep over 'cause the truth is that I like you." Shino said trying to hide his face in his collar.

"To be honest I'm kinda seeing someone but I also like you." Temari said blushing.

"Who is it? Is it Kiba, or Naruto, or Lee, or Neji, or is it Gaara? Not that you like your brother but I'm talking about stuff that can happen." Shino said shocked.

"Well it's………" Temari stuttered

I know it's a crappy way to end and I haven't written a new chapter in a while and I'm sorry but here it is. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS BECAUSE IT HELPS ME WRITE THE STORY SO PLEASE.


End file.
